villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scorpion Demoness
Scorpion Demoness (Chinese: 蝎子精, pinyin: xiē zǐ jīng) is an antagonist from the 16th-century Chinese classic novel Journey to the West ''and its media adaptations. Her true form is a scorpion with the size of a pipa. When Tang Sanzang and his disciples are about to leave the Women's Kingdom, scorpion demoness suddenly appears and abducts Sanzang to her cave. She tries to seduce and persuade Sanzang to marry her, but fails and is killed by the Sun Deity of Mao in the end. Biography It is never told in the book where scorpion demoness comes from. She first appeares in Thunder Monastery, listening to the Buddha preaching.The Buddha notices her and mistakenly pushes her away with his hands. Scorpion demoness uses her tail to sting on the Buddha's left middle finger and causes the Buddha great pain. The Buddha then askes his disciples to arrest her, so scorpion demoness escapes to Pipa Cave in Women's Kingdom. When Tang Sanzang and his disciples are about to leave the Women's Kingdom, scorpion demoness suddenly appeares from the roadside and robs Sanzang by making a whirlwind. Back to her cave in Venom Mountain, scorpion demoness comforts Sanzang with food and persuades him to be her husband. As scorpion demoness and Sanzang's conversation becomes more and more playful, Sun Wukong, Sanzang's disciple, arrives and stopps the demoness from teasing Sanzang. Irritated by the interruption, scorpion demoness calls her servants to shut Sanzang away and then brings out a trident to fight with Wukong. They fight out of the cave, where Zhu Bajie joins Wukong to fight against scorpion demoness. The fight lasts for a long time and neither of them can beat their opponent. The demoness finally wins by using her poisonous tail to sting on Wukong's head. Suffered from severe headache, Wukong escapes with Bajie. Scorpion demoness then returns to her cave and enters the bridal suite with Sanzang. There she entices Sanzang with all types of methods, but Sanzang keeps rejecting to make love with her. The struggle goes on till the middle of the night, when scorpion demoness is finally angered by Sanzang's stubbornness. She orders her servants to tie Sanzang with rope and then sleeps by herself. The next day, Sun Wukong and Bajie come back to fight against the demoness but is hurted by her poisonous tail again. Guanyin Bodhisattva then comes to instruct them to find the Sun Deity of Mao for help. Scorpion demoness is finally subdued by the Sun Deity of Mao and dies under his crow. Trivia *Scorpion Demoness is the demon to represent the threats from women's beauty in ''Journey to the West. *Scorpion Demoness is the only one who hurts the Buddha and Sun Wukong in the book. The Buddha and Wukong's bodies are as hard as metal, but both of them can't resist the poisonous sting on scorpion demoness' tail. *Scorpion Demoness is the only woman who spends the whole night with Tang Sanzang. After Sanzang is saved, he asks his disciples what happens to the "lady" instead of calling her a demoness. Navigation Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Journey to the West Villains Category:Book Villains